


Lights, camera, action!

by lime_kitty



Series: Sex tape [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty
Summary: Under Jay's insistence, the masters of lightning and fire record themselves while having sex. Kai accepts to watch it later together under the one condition that once they're done, the video will be deleted.But things don't go as expected for either of them.





	Lights, camera, action!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a while ago and I've been thinking about possible ways to write it, I hope it's not too confusing

_ 'Okay, let's see… Uhm, what if… Ah, yes, that's much better.' _

Kai and Jay watched the screen as Jay's 2D version moved around the scenery of their bedroom. Another figure entered the frame —the fire ninja.

_ 'Ah, Kai, come here.' _

_ 'You still haven't set it?' _

Real Jay stifled a laugh.

"Can't you fast forward that?" His boyfriend whined with an irritated pout.

"Why? It's part of the movie."

"Don't call it that. It's a _ video, _ and once we're through with it, it will be _ no more _. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Jay smirked and Kai pressed again.

"I'm serious."

Jay couldn't help but giggle at his boyfriend's unusual yet amusing dour behavior. It had been one of the rules Kai had proposed —actually _ the only one _ he'd proposed. Jay hadn't liked it at first but realized sometimes sacrifices must be done to get what he wanted. And who knew? Maybe Kai would like this enough and change his mind in the end.

It had surprised Jay when he mentioned one of his fantasies was to record a sex tape and Kai had totally freaked out about it. The very open-minded, super hot and flirty fire ninja was hella embarrassed to have himself recorded in a sex video for some reason, although he'd tried to make it pass under the excuse "Why would I even want to watch it later when we can just fuck again?", but he didn't fool Jay.

Focusing his attention on the laptop screen again, Jay watched himself command Kai around the room while he adjusted the device position and camera angle. It had actually taken him longer than expected to set it in a way that pleased his 'amateur director' standards.

Next to him Kai looked away and took his phone out, browsing around a few apps to pass the time.

_ 'Stay there a moment' _ The other Jay maneuvered, moving Kai over the bed and stretching out on the covers, constantly looking back to the camera again as he shifted and tried different positions.

_ 'Can we just start and get it over with, please? We're going to delete it anyway, I don't know why you're taking it so seriously.' _

_ 'Duh, because I'll only get to watch it once, I want it to be a super production.' _

2D Kai groaned and Jay laughed, he eyed his boyfriend by his side, still scrolling down the small screen.

"Ah, look, we're about to start." He exclaimed and gripped the laptop firmly as he shifted and cuddled up to his boyfriend on the bed, holding the minicomputer on his lap while Kai draped an arm over him and let out a sigh. He wasn't excited but Jay didn't mind, as long as they watched it together at least one time.

On the screen the two boys had started kissing, standing on their knees on the bed. Kai had already shed his t-shirt before Jay started the recording to try and speed things up, but Jay hadn't and the boy had taken extra pleasure in torturing him as they caressed each other with feathery touches and stripping each other naked very slow.

"Finally…" Kai mumbled, the irritation never leaving his voice, fingers tapping on his leg.

Jay looked up and pecked his lips, a little "Thank you" for giving in to his kinks and accepting to do this in the end. He couldn't be any happier.

'Movie Jay' sat down on the bed, grabbing a hold of the other boy's hard flesh as he lathered it with saliva, and started sucking, glancing at the camera now and then with lusty eyes.

Jay felt his cheeks growing warmer, he'd tried to be extra dirty at that time, hoping it would make their homespun film all the more interesting. Seeing Kai's cock again was reviving his hard-on from earlier.

He eyed Kai by his side, the brunette was having problems to keep his eyes on the screen.

_ 'You're not going to look at the camera?' _Movie Jay asked.

_ 'No.' _

_ 'Aw, come on, it will be boring later if you don't.' _

_ 'It'll be _ nothing _ if you keep complaining.' _

Jay snorted at their previous conversation and looked at Kai, the fire master averted his eyes. _ He's so cute when he's embarrassed, _ Jay almost squealed. There weren’t many things that made Kai retract into his shy side, that's why Jay enjoyed it all the more whenever it happened.

_ 'Fuck my mouth _.'

The request pulled Jay's full attention back to the screen, his eyes opened wide and stared while movie Kai groaned and tried to deny the boy, failing in the end. Jay's heart was beating so fast, almost punching his wall chest with each loud palpitation as he watched his boyfriend on screen grabbing his head and starting to thrust into his mouth with low grunts.

Jay had wondered how did these things look like from another perspective. Logically he could watch Kai when the boy performed oral sex on him, but the human anatomy didn't allow Jay to see himself when the roles were inverted. His eyes locked on the screen, more specifically to the pixels that displayed his own lips, open an eager while Kai's cock slid in and out of them, so majestic, hard and hot.

Admittedly Jay experienced a pang of embarrassment, too. His exaggerated moans muffled by Kai's flesh didn't sound at all like he had imagined, and the way his eyes rolled when the bulbous head hit the back of his throat reminded him of the many porn videos he'd watched in his life.

The fire master shifted by his side, adjusting his goods on the sly. Jay was thankful he was the one holding the laptop, at least his erection was concealed that way.

_ 'Enough. Let's get this over with once and for all.' _Virtual Kai pulled away from his partner and walked to the nightstand to grab the lube.

_ 'Already? You're no fun.' _

There was a short silence, 2D Kai was facing away at the moment but Jay could still remember the irritated look on his boyfriend at that time.

_'Ugh… Okay, okay.'_ The fake blue ninja sighed reluctantly. The other boy motioned him to get in position and so did he. Movie Jay was now on hands and knees, legs spread out as wide as he could, giving a clear vision of his ass to the viewers, and he even went as far as grabbing his cheeks and giving them a little squeeze, grinning to the camera over his shoulder.

_ 'Can you stop with that? You're embarrassing me.' _

_ 'But you like it when I get all dirty.' _

_ 'No, you don't do _ that _ kind of stuff usually.' _

_ 'Aw, shut up and gimme some of that steel bar full of love, hotshot.' _ He wiggled his ass again, the cheeks bouncing erotically —or at least Jay had thought it would look erotic, but looking at it now… it was weird.

Movie Kai squeezed a glob of lube in his hand and sooner than later started preparing his boyfriend.

Jay turned into a tomato as soon as his replica started moaning —_ loud _, exaggerated moans and sounds that he'd purposely let out for the sake of the video but which seemed a bit too much right now.

_ 'Oh, baby, yes! Uhmmm… I love your fingers… Uuuh…' _

Jay swallowed.

_ 'Do you like my ass?' _

_ '... Yes.' _Movie Kai replied unenthusiastically after a tired exhale.

Jay was starting to grow anxious and it was bugging him. Why was _ he _ feeling embarrassed now? The idea of the video had been _ his _, he had wanted to watch it, see how Kai and he looked like from the outside when having sex. But he hadn't expected he would look that dirty on screen. Maybe he shouldn't have been exaggerating so much, right now he looked like a horny two-bit slut.

_ 'Uuuh, yes! Right there! Uh-uh-uh! Oh, Kai, I love it when you do that!' _

Jay's jaw tightened and his stomach swirled uncomfortably. _ That _ specific cry hadn't been all that exaggerated, he'd really seen stars when Kai had started massaging his prostate.

He looked at his boyfriend, the young man's eyes were zeroed on the screen, cheeks red just like Jay and lips pressed into a tight line.

"Uh, maybe… Maybe we should turn it off." Jay mumbled, his hand already hovering over the touchpad to click on the little 'X' at the top of the video player.

"Why?"

The question caught him off guard. "Uhm, well…"

_ 'Oh, my gosh! Yesss, please!' _

Jay had to force himself to shove _ his own cries _ on the background.

"Uhm… I don't want to bother you."

"It's fine."

Jay's eyes opened wide and he stared incredulously at Kai.

"It's… not that bad." The red ninja elaborated.

_ Not that-?! _

Jay couldn't believe his ears nor eyes as Kai kept looking at the screen, any previous discomfort in the boy fading little by little as their movie selves kept doing their thing.

By the time the amateur actors had started on the real deal, Jay could barely keep his eyes on his own naked body. Loud moans and groans abandoned the internal speakers of the laptop, all coming from the blue ninja on screen. 

Jay was blushing like mad, his muscles tensing and not for the reasons he’d anticipated. Seeing himself begging Kai to take him, fuck him harder with his face scrunched up with sexual agony pressed against the bedsheets was more than what Jay could manage.

_ 'Uuuuuuh, Kai! Oh, yes- baby, gimme more!' _

Jay lowered the top lid and closed the laptop in a sudden move.

"W-what are you doing?" Kai asked.

"I don't want to watch anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me I look like _ that _?"

"Like 'what' exactly?" The calmness with which Kai was speaking was getting on Jay's nerves.

"Like… Like… A horny bitch…" Jay muttered fast, putting the device down on the bed.

Kai looked at him with a flabbergasted expression. "Jay, it's sex. How do you expect it to look like?"

"I don't know…" He rubbed a hand over his arm. Indeed, he didn't know, but he certainly didn't expect it to look like _ that _either, it kind of made their intimacy look too dirty, in a bad sense.

"I'm going to delete it," Jay said opening the laptop again. He cringed at the paused frame, his face frozen in a frown, mouth hanging open and probably caught in the middle of another lecherous scream that hadn’t been all that fake.

“What? No, you said we had to watch it first.” Kai bragged his wrist.

“I’ve watched enough already.”

“Are you kidding me? This was _ your _ idea. Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed now.” Kai laughed and Jay wished he could just disappear from the world that right instant. “Oh, my God, I can’t believe it!” His boyfriend chortled, clutching his stomach.

Jay glared at him, not finding the situation amusing at all.

“Come on, babe, you don’t look that bad. I actually love the faces you make.” Kai hugged him, tickling his sides but Jay squirmed away, hopping off the bed.

“Well, _ I don’t. _”

“It’s almost over anyway, let’s just watch it.”

“No! I’m deleting it right now.” Jay tried to reach for the laptop but Kai snatched it away from his hands.

“Nu-huh. The deal was we’d delete it _ after _ we watched it.”

“Are you serious? You didn’t want to earlier!” Jay whined.

“Well… I changed my mind.”

Jay stared at the boy, utterly speechless and face as red as Kai’s outfit. This was _ not _ funny at all. He considered Kai doing it on purpose just to tease him but the gleeful look in his eyes said the boy was genuinely enjoying their ‘movie’.

“Ugh, fine!” He groaned. “But I ain’t staying here,” Jay said walking to the door.

“You’re leaving me here all alone?”

“You said you wanted to watch it, right? Well, go ahead and do it, but I don’t want to watch any more of it.”

“Jay, come on!” Kai giggled.

“I’ll be out in the living room.” He said hovering on the threshold. “And _ delete _ it as soon as it’s over, ‘kay?!” He closed the door, not leaving any room for Kai to argue back.

♦♦♦

“Jay!” Kai hollered as the door slammed closed. He waited a few seconds but when the boy didn’t come back he rubbed his face with a weak laugh. “I can’t believe it.” He whispered amused.

Jay being embarrassed about watching himself? It was hilarious considering _ he _ was the one who always insisted they tried new things every now and then. Kai’s shoulders shook as he tried to contain his giggles. It was rather cute how Jay’s ideas had turned against himself to the point he’d vacated the room. Kai understood the feeling, he’d been so against the video thing and only accepted because he didn’t want Jay bitching about it for weeks. But the truth was… once the virtual Jay had started moaning and sucking him like a pro, Kai had been transported to a few minutes earlier when they were going at it, and all the wonderful feelings had returned as well, turning him on.

Kai clicked on the ‘play’ button and resumed the video, being met with the half end of another of Jay’s melodic moans.

_ ‘Uh, Kai… Kai…’ _

The master of fire bit his lip, hissing softly as he felt his member stretching and twitching inside his pants. He leaned back, replacing the pillows behind him to create a comfortable nest on the bed and watched their replicas.

_ ‘Oh, baby! Uh-uh… I love your cock… It’s so big!’ _

“Ugh…” Kai groaned, watching his 2D boyfriend bumping his perfectly round ass back against him. Wet, naked skin slapping and filling the brief silent moments between each of Jay’s cries. 

Kai’s hand lowered and massaged his package, hot breath coming out of his open lips as he felt the flesh hardening painfully inside the shorts. He shivered at the memory of what was to come next.

_ ‘Yes! Harder, harder! Uuu-uh-fuck me! Fuck me with your fat cock, please!’ _

Kai heard himself grunting as his 2D version gave in to his boyfriend’s plea and pumped his hips with more vigor. 

He took his cock out of the cotton prison and wrapped a fist around the shaft, unable to restrain himself anymore. Clear drops of cum trickled down from the bulbous head and Kai used his thumb to smear them around the sensitive flesh, shivering at the pleasure he received from it.

Seconds later, the two ninjas on the screen moved, red lying on the bed while blue straddled him reverse, facing the camera. Kai had loved that moment as he’d been able to watch Jay’s sweet ass engulfing his shaft, but now he was met with the other side of the coin, which was just as exciting. Movie Jay leaned back, flattened his palms on the bed at the other boy’s sides and rocked his hips, his cock swinging with the motions as he yelled, groaned and praised Kai for his fantastic dick.

Kai rubbed a hand over his sweaty face and huffed, the limb holding his member moved up and down furiously, pulling him closer to his second orgasm of the day. Every time the Jay inside the laptop yelped and screamed, Kai squeezed his cock a fraction harder, trying to recreate the pressure of his boyfriend’s anal cavity. It wasn’t quite the same, but Jay’s voice masked the difference as it clouded Kai’s mind.

_ ‘Fuck- Don’t stop! Don’t stop, Kai! Uuuuh, umph! I’m so close! Aaah, yes, fuck me!’ _

Kai had been slightly bothered by Jay’s vocals when this whole experience started, he was used to his boyfriend being on the dirty side, but that had been a bit over his usual levels. Now though, Kai wished Jay would start implementing all those cries to their regular sex life. It ended up being a major turn-on for him.

On-screen, a hand appeared from behind Jay, grabbed a hold of his dick and started beating him off as Jay screamed at the top of his lungs and trembled, struggling to keep his pace while bouncing on his boyfriend.

_ ‘Fuck, Jay…’ _ That had been one of the few things Kai had gotten out during the whole video. His reluctance to let go faded away the more his orgasm surfaced.

_ ‘Uuuuh-uh-uh-cum with me! Kai, please, cum! Uuuh, give it to me, baby! I want it!’ _

A few seconds later, white creamy cum burst out of the blue ninja’s dick and the boy shook, losing his steady rhythm on his boyfriend’s lap.

Kai wiped his cock faster, his free hand quickly going down as well to play with his balls, tugging with just the right pressure to urge his body. It worked, just as usual. He felt the shivers going through his body, warming up his face as his muscles tightened and his cock grew hotter and heavier. He watched himself on the screen, grabbing Jay by the hips and pushing the boy down on him over and over as his own hips jerked up to meet his tight ass. Jay’s cries now impossible to decipher as he writhed and wailed, losing his mind.

“Shit!” Kai grunted at the same time as his movie self and unloaded, too late to think about getting out of his shirt as the cum splattered all over the fabric. He kept pumping for as long as his other self fucked Jay on screen, taking too much pleasure in watching his boyfriend coming undone, hips shaking and barely able to keep himself up until 2D Kai sagged against the bed and Jay fell on top of him, wheezing, fighting to catch his breath.

Kai, too, rested on the pillows as he’d done earlier. A pleased smirk on his face as he focused on the shivers that still lingered all over his body, tingling his skin. He panted and mindlessly watched the boys coming down from their highs. Their playful banter soon came back as Jay commented how amazing that had been and how excited he was to watch the video next. Kai saw himself grimace and his mood souring in a second at the reminder they had been recorded all the time.

_ ‘You wanna say thank you or anything else to the viewers?’ _ His boyfriend had joked, standing naked in front of the camera and bowing as if he was a skilled actor greeting the crowd.

_ ‘No, I’d rather get a boyfriend refund.’ _ Movie Kai said and disappeared from the image as he went to the adjoining bathroom.

_ ‘Meanie…’ _ Jay stuck out his tongue.

Kai snorted at the boy’s antics and shook his head. He sat up, wiping his hand on the shirt before reaching for the laptop as Jay’s face came closer to stop the recording. He was about the hit the tiny ‘X’ to close the player when something halted him.

_ ‘Kai...’ _

The fake Jay called for him and Kai waited with surprise. The boy though wasn't looking away but towards the camera; Jay was talking to _ him. _

_ ‘Thank you for doing this. I know you didn’t want to but you gave in just to please me. I’m sorry I’m a bit annoying sometimes… Or, well… all the time.’ _

Jay tittered, looking away from the camera for a moment and listening to the shower running in the other room then returned his attention to the laptop.

_ ‘I… I love you. I know you know it because I tell you all the time but… I really, _ really _ love you.’ _

The boy’s cheeks grew redder as he smiled with an ounce of shyness, then his lips pouted and he blew a kiss to the camera.

_ ‘I’ll see you in a minute, babe!’ _

And the screen faded to black.

Kai stayed as motionless as a statue. His jaw dropped as he was still trying to take in what had happened. A sudden guilt wrapped around his heart as he remembered how mean he’d been to Jay earlier, yet the boy remained as loving as ever and even felt the need to thank him for what they had just done.

Kai clicked ‘play’ again and went straight to the last seconds of the video, replaying Jay’s intimate message, he paused the image before the boy reached to stop the recording and studied his smile, his big blue eyes, his cheeks full of freckles, flushed and still shimmering with sweat from their recent activity.

“I love you, too, motormouth.” He whispered, kissing his fingertip and brushing it over the screen on the pixels that recreated Jay’s lips.

_ ‘Delete it as soon as it’s over, ‘kay?!’ _

Jay’s last request came back to his mind. Had the boy meant to delete it right after the sex was over or after the _ whole video? _ Kai wasn’t sure, considering how embarrassed Jay had been when he fled the room maybe he’d been more worried about the last message than the sex part itself. Kai still didn’t get why the boy should be embarrassed of any of that. Jay was beautiful in every single way —the mess on Kai’s shirt was enough proof of it.

“Delete it, uh?” Kai murmured, eyes fixed on Jay’s adorable smile on the screen, the intimate ‘I _ really _love you’ replaying over and over in his mind. How could he delete such a genuine love confession from the boy he adored?

Kai rubbed a hand over his mouth, thinking, pondering until he got up from the bed and rummaged in all the drawers of the room, until he found a spare USB. He hesitated for a moment then sprung into action, plugging the tiny device to the laptop and transferring the file to the portable flashcard. Once it was over, Kai shut down the minicomputer and stared at the USB in his hand. He didn’t know where he’d hide it or if he’d ever be able to play that video again, but knowing Jay’s confession was safely stored in there was all he needed for the time being. All he needed to remind himself why he was dating the quirky, yet adorable, lightning master.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: let's write some simple smut  
Also me: *adds some fluff at the end because I'm a sucker for romance*  
I'm sorry, I tried ಥ◡ಥ
> 
> I hope you liked it though! Thank you very much for reading!  
Hit that kudos button, comment and see ya on the next update! (≧∇≦)/


End file.
